Murder Is Crimson
by Magical Shovel
Summary: The Largo brothers devise a plan to kill someone that is supposedly 'sweet.' After all, murder comes in a crimson shade. Takes place after the Opera.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo, Amber Sweet, GraveRobber, and other characters from Repo! The Genetic Opera belong to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith.

**Murder Is Crimson**

_The Plan_

_The only way to end-a this…is to-a continue our fate and demolish our hate. Remove the violence. Make Father proud. We'll prove him-a wrong. We will be worthy of his genes. We'll bring-a down Sister. We'll gut her to her fucking demise. We're not monsters. We're-a men. No matter how imperfect we may be._

-Excerpt from "Monsters" (Previous Fanfiction)

Anger is what Pavi Largo now feels towards his sister. He's angry at the fact that Father had given her everything. She does not deserve it. He is jealous. It's obvious who Papá preferred more. It will always sting profusely.

Hatred. It's an emotion that has been freshly fueled once more. Luigi Largo **despises **his sister. More so than his runt of a brother. He hates that she now owns GeneCo. It should not be hers. He's envious. Pop should have left the company to him. It left a bitter mark.

It stung their pride. Neither could admit the mental pain their father had caused to them. His dying words were a glimpse into a harsh reality. The expressions were clear on their faces. It_ had _damaged them. It viciously attacked their psychological well-being. You could say that they had somehow become worse. Not in public, however. They wouldn't want to ruin dear Sister's image. They concealed their sneers. What they did behind doors was beyond the media's firm grasp.

They vowed to make their father proud. One more murder certainly wouldn't harm their reputations. They would be silent about this plan. After all, it was a form of brotherly love, as twisted as it may seem. Sister could easily ruin herself again with a hit of the glow. A romp with the GraveRobber. It would be a mistake on her own watch. Nonetheless, she would never be able to expect this. She should have seen it coming. She should have known her brothers more wisely. They were just 'protecting' her. They simply did not want her to injure herself (or her image) anymore.

Luigi resided in his own confined office. It was small. Very small. That was another stab to his pride. Amber had received her father's office, which was both large and glorious. It should have been _his_. It infuriated him. His eyes narrowed. His hands balled into fists. He quickly opened a desk drawer, pulling out one of his beloved knives. _Thud_. The blade collided with wood. His shoulders released but an ounce of tension. Luigi had never been able to control his temper.

Pavi had proved to be a better brother when it came to helping his sister with GeneCo. He was a good sport, pointing out things she failed to see and essentially missed. He provided suggestion while Luigi constantly frowned, silent as he attended to what had to be done. Through all of this, Pavi had enough. He could not continue to live this way. He deserved a good portion of the spotlight. If not all of it! His troublesome younger sister simply was not worthy of it.

Thus, the black haired male came up with a plan that should have been incapable of being with his mind frame. Many underestimated him. Yes, he was vain. Yes, he was dim-witted most of the time. He had the tendency to make many stupid remarks. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, after all. Nevertheless, he felt as if he was. The plan that formed in his mind was of sheer genius. A pleased smirk grew on his face as he roamed the various halls.

Designer boots tapped against the floor. Blue eyes shone with a desire for victory. He would not be defeated. This plan was nearly flawless. Except for two points. One being that he needed Luigi's help. Two... they would need someone to frame. His stature rose, mirror clutched in one hand. The arm wrapped across his torso. The other hand knocked upon the eldest's door.

By the delicate knock, Luigi could guess that it was one of two people. Another cold sneer arrived. His knuckles whitened as he shot a glare at the door.

"Who the fuck is it?!"

"It's-a me. May I-a enter, Brother," a voice purred from the other end. Sickly sweet... as soft as silk. It made Luigi want to hurl to express his distaste. Yet, he was glad it was not his sister. His anger would have flared all the more.

Pavi examined his nails, nonchalantly. He silently waited a response before gently tapping his foot onto (t)he polished wood. He could hear the clock tick with anticipation. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

"Fine. Come in," the eldest grumbled with irritation.

The black haired male opened the door with undeniable elegance, waltzing into his brother's confined office. His eyes wandered about the room, making mental notes about its appearance. The place was tidy to his surprise. The clock hands moved to their own pace and time. Silence reigned over the two siblings. Pavi strode with confidence to Luigi's desk.

"Well, what the fuck do you want? Yeah, I know my office is small..." He hated to admit the fact. His pride had been constantly injured ever since Rotti's death. He could thank both Amber and Pop for that much. Pavi, meanwhile, was equally hurt by Pop's dying words, but he had been able to handle it suavely. Luigi sneered as Pavi continued to glance about the room.

"A talk with-a you, Brother...."

"WELL!?" The older brother barked out, fists colliding with the desk.

Pavi blinked, snapping out of his trance. _My, my, my... Brother's temper has yet to diminish. _A well defined brow arched at Luigi's demand. Slim hands rested upon the desk. Pavi leaned forward. He could see the disgust in his brother's eyes. A smirk grew beneath the false face.

They looked into each other's eyes. Silence resumed its course. What they saw was no true surprise. Hate. Jealousy. Envy. There was even the vague glint of madness. The only things they shared in common was their emotions and their murderous ways. Now was the perfect moment to propose Pavi's plan.

"I-a have a plan." A smirk as well as a statement of the obvious.

Now it was Luigi's turn to speculate. A plan, eh? What kind? Knowing Pavi, it would be something unintelligent. The dimwit was completely self-absorbed with himself. His wits were most often lacking. Whatever Pavi's 'plan' was... it was most likely idiotic.

"Go on," his tone was gruff to conceal his intrigued mind.

"We-a commit _murder_." The last words was a harsh whisper. Another psychotic smile rose.

This was Luigi's cup of tea. Murder could have been his middle name if he so desperately yearned for it. He could perform the task with skill and glee. Killing soothed his anger. _Like fucking music to my ears_. Luigi was beginning to like the sounds of this.

"But who dies by this blade?'' A smirk. He withdrew the knife from the table. A shallow cut would remain as evidence. He swirled the knife with his grasp. Finally, holding it properly. It gleamed under the pale lighting fixture. Luigi waved it back and forth in front of his brother. Like a cat, Pavi's eyes fixated upon it.

"Sister," he calmly replied.

The eldest widened his blue orbs, before quickly narrowing them. A plot to kill dearest Sister? It was fantastic. They did share something in common. Hatred towards Amber, The Queen of the Scalpel Sluts. The ultimate Zydrate junkie. In other words, their slutty sister. This was just great. Pavi was covering up those emotions with that creepy smile. Luigi chuckled, bowing his head in a nodding motion.

"This is fucking great." A sudden thought. "How the fuck are we gonna pull this off?"

Pavi leaned forward, whispering the rest of the details. The walls have ears... or so the saying goes. It was better to be hush-hush or their plans would shatter into ruins. They both grinned as they exchanged thoughts and ideas. It would be flawless. Together they would reign.

_Except he doesn't know that I'll gut him, too, if he gets in my fucking way._

_Except he doesn't know what the Pavi truly wants._

Sooner or later they would both find out the other's thoughts.

"It has to look like suicide."

"Or death-a by a lover's hands, no?"

Luigi rolled his eyes in distaste. Pavi always had to go and do that. He had to add some bullshit romantic component. He probably read way too many fucking romance novels in his lifetime. Then again, when did Pavi ever read? Luigi didn't take time to notice what Pavi did or did not read. He honestly didn't care. The thought was beyond him.

"Yeah? Then, who do you have in mind?"

Now, it was Pavi's turn to roll his eyes. The effeminate rapist paused for a moment before answering. It was a simple solution. GraveRobber. He was the one who had supplied Amber with her forbidden drug.

"That-a... GraveRobber," He folded his hands. Pavi was pleased with his own wits. A content smile grew as his shoulders rose. It made sense. That's the one Sister had run to often. The man who gave her the stupid inconvenience.

"It's gonna be perfect."

Madness glinted in their eyes.

"Bellisimo!"

Death functioned in many peculiar wars. It was beautiful in its own way. Take Blind Mag's as a prime example. She gouged out her own eyes. Oh, how the crimson poured from her sockets! She cried blood. Then, oh so suddenly, her body was impaled by a metal spike. Blood mingled with snow. The false snow resided in her hair was well. It was tragic, yet gorgeous. It was macabre.

Death could became an art. Murder was an art. Murder would became an art for the two on the day they planned to kill their sister. It was simple... Murder is crimson. It's shade is a brilliant red. Red as in love. Red as in blood.

_Note:_ I'd like to thank my dear friend, Chaos (ChaosandMayhem) for being my Beta Reader. She caught on to my mistakes that I had made from being tired and typing far too quickly. Yes, this switches from present and past tense. Apologies upon confusion. I hope you enjoyed this piece. The second chapter shall be delivered soon.


	2. The Murder

Gloomy weather has the tendency to foretell the worst of things. Clouds block the exuberant rays of the sun. The sky would be a dingy shade of gray. Thunder would boom in the nearby distance. Lighting would take the offer to strike. Today was such a day. The scent of rain was heavy. There was no downpour yet. A raven perched upon a branch. It knew something was amiss. Ravens were said to be one of Death's messengers...

The Largo mansion held a bland atmosphere. Few people roamed its corridors and hallways. Shadows hung about. It was far too quiet. If it was possible, you could hear the air swirl about the household. Paperwork had to be signed and filed. Payments were due. Repo Men were due to collect. Organs were to be harvested. It was a busy day for Miss Sweet.

Pavi stood in front of his sister's office. His arms swung behind his back. He smiled softly to himself. He could hear his brother's footsteps edging closer. Today was a perfect day for murder.

"Where are her bodyguards?"

The smile widened.

"Oh no, you didn't... I don't believe you. For Christ's sake, Pavi. Do you really have to go and seduce everything in sight?"

"It was-a part of the-a plan, Brother."

"Yeah, right." An eye roll.

"It wouldn't-a work if-a her guards were-a here."

"True..."

"Besides, fratello. Everyone _loves _the Pavi." He reached up to stroke Luigi's jawline. To Pavi, this was just a mere gesture. It was how he interacted with everyone, regardless of who he was and what he was known for.

"Don't fucking touch me," Luigi snapped sharply. He hated _that_. He despised when people reached out to touch him. It was a sign of affection. Signs of affection were for the weak.

There was an abrupt knock at Amber's door. The Queen of GeneCo rolled her eyes. In every aspect... she was surgically perfect. But Amber Sweet was anything but sweet. She was bitter and cold behind closed doors. She was only kind and charming to the media. It was her manipulative demeanor that achieved her high ranking.

Amber was well aware that it was her brothers. They probably were bound to complain about something incredibly stupid. She had little patience when it came to such dull things. She gave a light sigh before straightening her frame and neatly folded her hands. Amber bore a suit the shade of midnight. It was obviously made by some popular designer.

"What the fuck is it, brothers?!"

"Well, Sister, we just wanted to talk," Luigi gruffly responded.

_Great. _That would turn into an hour long speech about coffee and GenTerns. Was that all they could think about? The need for sex and caffeine? She shook her head as a funny image appeared in her mind. Why couldn't anyone just invent a perfect GenTern made out of caffeinated coffee? That was the least of her problems, however.

"Enter. Make it quick. I have a meeting soon."

Little did she know that she wouldn't be attending... Both brothers knew she would never see the light of day again. They entered with unison. Heads hung high with pride. Their arms folded behind their backs. They appeared all too happy in Amber's grim opinion. She rose from her throne, striding over to her siblings. Her heels clicked against the floor boards. Her arms swooped open as she flashed a false smile (it was as synthetic as everything else was about her).

"Well?"

Pavi took a few steps back, closing the door. It shut with a firm click. Silence resumed its course. Suspicion flitted in Amber's mind. _What_ did they exactly want?

"Just a talk," Luigi remained calm.

"It will-a be over soon, sorella."

The raven-haired male walked towards his sister. He lovingly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. The mask curved with a delightful smile. Shivers ran down Amber's spine as she tensed. She did not appreciate them playing such games.

"Hush-a, hush-a, hush-a. Don't-a say a world, my beautiful sister." The Italian accent slowly began to diminish. "They say-a that those who deserve death, die in a short amount of time from the pain, because of their ways." His words were filled with venom and menace.

Luigi had never realized Pavi had a side like this to him... something dark and cunning. Pavi wasn't as stupid as Luigi thought. He had underestimated his brother and for that, he cursed himself. He would have to be careful.

The glovers they wore were white. White was supposedly divine and pure. It was also considered 'holy'. The white would soon be tainted by a violent ruby shade.

"He's right," Luigi insisted with a grin. "It'll be quick. You _never _deserved GeneCo. You're a whiny little brat, a pathetic daddy's girl." He sneered.

"I've got news for you,_ brothers_. Daddy didn't give either of you GeneCo for a _reason_. You're both ruthless. A rapist and a murderer. Heh." She gave a light laugh, waving a hand. "I'm surprised he didn't shun you both. You're disgraces! Monsters!"

For the most part, The atmosphere around Luigi had remained brooding. But now... he was undeniably angered. He suffered another brutal blow to his pride and being. His body quaked with wrath. No more. She had crossed the line. He flung out his knife, arm swung high in the air. His grasp tightened on the blade's handle.

Amber's eyes widened at the sight. She felt the blade enter her abdomen. She saw it enter repeatedly. She felt it twist and curve. She saw the blood spill both from the wound and her mouth. The blood had splattered onto the ground.

She remembered Luigi's words, "I'll see you in Hell."

She remembered Pavi's," Death to the Queen." She heard his childish giggles.

Competition and royalty lied hand in hand. They were heirs to a promising future. They were both famous and rich. It made sense. The leader was bound to die.

Her body fell to the ground. Her eyes stared lifelessly towards the ceiling. Her mouth was pierced into an 'o' formation of shock and horror. Multiple stab wounds littered her torso. The blood surrounded her. The crimson dyed hair mocked a halo.

Luigi gave a sneer, adjusting his ascot. He muttered under his breath, "Fucking bitch... showed her. It serves her right."

Pavi knelt next to the corpse, tilting her heads upwards. He tentatively stroked her neck in an absent minded manner. He swung a leg over the body, pulling out something from his pocket. Luigi folded his arms, scoffing to express his distaste. He didn't have time for this. _They_ didn't have time for this. They had to be quick in order to be efficient.

"What the fuck are you doing? We don't have time for this, Pavi."

The younger male flicked open his switchblade much to Luigi's surprise. Now it was Pavi's turn to curl his lip in distaste. He desperately yearned to add this face to the collection of other unlucky victims. A dark look twinkled in his eyes as he stared at the eldest.

"But it is-a most befitting, Brother..." A low growl rose from the effeminate one.

_Jeez. I never knew he was like __**this**__ after a murder..._Luigi hated to admit that there was something appealing about it. He was quiet, eyes narrowed as Pavi continued to speak.

"...that she-a has been-a reduced to a pile of-a skin and-a bones. The Bitch is-a dead and for-a that, we should dance on-a her grave."

This was unlike Pavi's normal, fruity behavior. Then again, he was still a mental fruit. Insane. Unstable. The list could go on. Luigi was no better. They found their releases in raping and pillaging. It soothed their spirits.

Luigi let out a cross between a grunt and a laugh "Ya can't skin off her face, as much as we would like that. People would grow suspicious. That's why we're gonna frame that GraveRobber. She wanted Zydrate. She got it. She didn't pay and that's how this happened." He lightly kicked the body with the tip of his shoe.

"..." A thin frown knit onto the darkly painted lips. Pavi rose from the corpse, brushing off any possible or imaginary dirt on his clothing. Almost immediately a smile was ignited, "You're-a right, Brother.''

_'Bout Goddamned time he said that._ "You bet your ass I'm right."

"...No-a fingerprints?"

"What do you think I am? Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Of course not."

"Bene. This-a mess, though. It-a.... needs to be-a cleaned."

"We'll hire a GenTern." _Then, I'll take care of that GenTern..._

Pavi nodded. What he said next seemed odd, but true.

May God damn the Queen." An eerie grin appeared as he purred out the words.

"Yeah... May God damn her."

The framing would be the next step.

Murder has the potential to unleash the most deepest and darkest side of you. Your mind goes back in time. You rely on sheer instinct But murder unlocks something that is _truly_ powerful. Sometimes killing soothes your emotions. However, this does not mean you can get away with it. For them, murder is passion, a deadly game of chance.

The raven spread its wings and flew away.

_Author's Note_: Thank-you ChaosandMayhem for being my Beta Reader! I thought about an alternate murder scene where both Luigi and Pavi contributed by circling Amber and taking stabs at her. I thought that would be similar to Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_, however. For those of you who think the murder came too quick, it was inevitable. It had to happen quickly in order for the brothers to be successful. She would have caught on if they did not do it immediately. Everything is meant to be fast paced. Please don't hate me, Amber and GraveRobber lovers. They do have interesting characters. I merely had written this story out of my own curiosity of what could happen in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless.


	3. The CoverUp

The Cover-Up

No regrets. No fears. Only glee and toothy grins. They were free, but at the same time, they were not. The next part of the plan had to be put into use. The framing. The cover-up. In their eyes, everything else was flawless. Everything was going perfectly as planned. Luigi's hands gripped the dark steering wheel. His piercing blue eyes gazed ahead. The windshield wipers were squeaking as he drove. The sky had darkened all the more. It shouldn't have been that shade judging by the time of day. The rain smacked onto the car, dripping off at its own leisurely pace.

Pavi remained in the passenger's seat. His lean frame lightly stretched out even though the seat belt was buckled over his torso. There was a dull look upon his face. Then again, the face he wore had little expression. The toothy grin and cerulean eyes were the only means of emotion. His gaze flickered towards the window. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _The rain was more constant than a leaky faucet. His mirror nestled in his lap.

"Are we there yet?" A gruff grumble.

"Almost," A lazy smile sprawled upon the younger man's painted lips.

"Good. The weather fucking sucks," Luigi paused. "How do you even know where the GraveRobber is? Don't tell me you've followed Amber before?!"

"No-a. The Pavi met many-a beautiful women in these-a alleys."

"Figures."

Pavi laughed lowly, straightening in the chair.

"Fratello, stop."

"Here?" The black Ferrari halted to a stop.

"Sí."

Luigi pulled the shift stick into park, getting out with a sigh - which was quite rare for him. Pavi elegantly stepped out with a broad smile. Their eyes glowed with excitement as if it were a chase... all the better. Their footsteps echoed down the dreadful alleyway. A hovering lamppost flickered. The walls were saturated with water.

The younger male shied away from the dumpster. It was funny how he didn't want to be anywhere near real trash even though they 'took out the trash'. The act had to be completed by the framing. Pavi would rather have blood on his hands than pure filth. _Even though Sister was trash, I'm not touching that reeking hulk!_ He shot Luigi a look of pure disdain.

The brown haired man shook his head, lifting the lid with considerable ease, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." His voice oozed with sarcasm and venom. A grunt emitted from the giant trash can.

"Later... I'll Z you later," the masculine voice was groggy with sleep. The man began to roll over, attempting to shield himself from the light. His brown, dread-locked hair was interwoven with strands of blue, green, and... possible red. His skin was unnaturally pale due to many late nights. His trench coat was dingy from the dumpster's grime.

"There won't be anymore Zydrate runs for where you're gonna go," Luigi hissed out.

At this, GraveRobber popped up, blinking his blue eyes, "...." He swore lowly under his breath. _What's tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum doing on my turf? It's obviously not for Zydrate... Could've been that Amber sent them. I've had enough of the Queen. Of. All. Sluts. _Irritation flashed through his mind as he jumped out of his resting ground.

"We need a favor from you."

_A favor? Oh, this is rich. _GraveRobber grinned, "What kind? How will I be paid in return?' Greed amply showed in his eyes and smirk. He rubbed his fingerless gloved hands together, attempting to get the circulation back into them.

"Amber Sweet is-a dead." Luigi glared at his brother. Pavi gave a look as if saying, _'Well, he had to know soon enough.'_

The Zydrate Peddler went into near shock. His eyes drastically widened. _What?_ The woman he hated to love. Gone. He still couldn't believe it. Amber? Dead? Not possible. Not unless she suffered from massive organ failure.

"Bitch owed me money!" Well, it was true... Besides, he couldn't show signs of weakness. He was street savvy and tough... or so he thought. GraveRobber did feel sorry for her. He had many a good romp with her.

"So, listen." Luigi pointed a Bowie knife at the pale man. "It's your job to take the fall. Go to jail, the works. What do you get in return? Food. Shelter. Honestly, though? We won't kill you and let the delinquent of yours drop..." A grin distorted his features. Pavi smiled in delight.

It was tempting. **Very **tempting, but he couldn't risk it. Knowing the Largos, they would kill him regardless. GraveRobber sent a kick at Luigi, shoving past Pavi. He did what he could; he fled. It was a simple solution. Through various alleys and streets he ran until he had encountered the cemetery.

"Son of a bitch!" Luigi bent over in agony from the kick to his groin. "Get him!" A grumble. Pavi shot an, '_Are you kidding me?_' look before turning on his wrist communicator. A GenTern was on the line.

"How can you think about screwing at a time like this?!" He hollered.

"Hush-a," the other sharply spoke. "Yes. Hi, Diane. Can you-a send out a Repo Man? Bene. Where-a? The-a graveyard. That's where-a filth ends-a up these-a days." He laughed at his little 'joke'. "A few-a minutes? Wonderful. Gratzí milli." He turned to Luigi, "Done."

Meanwhile, the dreadlocked peddler was running for fear of his life. Never had he submitted to this feeling before. It was absolutely _dreadful_. Looking around in a frantic manner, GraveRobber grabbed a nearby shovel. He broke into a peculiar-looking crypt. He jumped through the hole with agility and ease.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother" He found a door, breaking it open as well. Various cement steps led to an underground mausoleum. "Now, the Queen is dead and the knights grab GeneCo for keeps. The little girl fled when the old king died. Now, two new kings reign above all."

He could hear the Repo Man jump down the flight of stairs. He could hear the legal assassin pursuing after him - the prey. _Ironic... _He bitterly thought. Once upon a time, GraveRobber had been at the top of the chain, supplying the junkies with their beloved drug.

As quickly as he ran, as many halls he turned down, it was over. The mausoleum functioned as a maze. He had encountered a dead end. GraveRobber could picture the grin on the Repo Man's face - sadistic and cruel. His whole life was over. The suited villain placed a gloved hand on his chest, pinning him to the wall.

"Ow! C'mon, do a man a favor by loosening that grip." The Repo Man complied by tightening it. GraveRobber chuckled nervously, "You're quite the funny man."

Footsteps echoed not too far away. _Great... It's Satan's children_. The drug dealer winced, waiting for what was to come.

"How-a dreary..." Pavi'svoice echoed as he waved the flashlight in front of them to light the path.

"See?! I told ya!" Luigi shouted all too enthusiastically, "But did'ja listen? Of course not! So this is your first warning, GraveRobber."

"...I'd rather be mauled to death by a pit bull."

"Oh, isn't he funny, Pavi?"

Pavi rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Obviously it was Luigi's turn to have 'fun'. This type of amusement consisted of fear and intimidation, however. Luigi grinned all the more, holding one of his beloved blades that glinted from the light.

"Drop him."

The legal assassin roughly let go, taking a step back as he bowed his head. GraveRobber scowled from the lack of hospitality. He (being the peddler) brushed the dirt off of his sleeves, "Gee, you two know how to get a guy."

The knife pressed against his throat much to GraveRobber's never ending surprise.

"Do as I say and you'll fucking live. If not, you'll be taking a dirt nap."

"Okay!"

"Okay, what?"

"Okay as in I'll do it!" _What are you, stupid?!_ 'I'll take the blame so you can continue your frame game. I'd rather not, but it's worth the safety of closed doors. Free food, what more can I ask for?!" He laughed. His pale skin appeared to glow in the dark.

It was settled. All was done and dusted. The tabloids relished this subject. GraveRobber was behind bars. He was fine with it due to his previous words. Murder was juicy, especially if it included famous folk. So far, Luigi and Pavi were home free. There was more to come.

Murder. At first the thought is simple and easy. The framing or cover-up is typically the hardest part. There's a high possibility of being caught. Then again, there's a chance called "getting away with murder, Scott-free."

_Note:_So... I was listening to OhGr's CD, Devils In My Details, might I say it's pure genius. It's dark and equally intriguing. Bill Moseley features in a few of the songs! It gave me some inspiration, I suppose. Anyway, I would like to thank my beta-reader, Chaos, and all of the readers. I was also like to thank Aquaflame68 for coming up with the underground mausoleum. I'm sorry if you liked GraveRobber. He briefly appears with Shilo in the final chapter... NO GRILO. I don't write Grilo. I like GraveRobber's snarky comments and thoughts... ; But yes, I hope you enjoyed. ^^


	4. The Funeral

GraveRobber rested quite comfortably behind bars.

"GraveRobber-"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You didn't do it..."

"No, I didn't."

"Then why didn't you testify?"

"Simple. Didn't want to die. Still don't. No one ever truly _wants_ to die, kid."

Shilo frowned, peering into the morbid cell. Regardless, she had to attend the wake and funeral. She barely knew Miss. Sweet. What she did know was from the tabloids... Even then, those facts were false a good half of the time.

"That and free food!" He enthusiastically added. The man was known for being sarcastic. Though, it was unclear if he was joking or not this time around.

The Wallace girl sighed, "I really don't want to go... The Largos scare me." It was a confession. "They're capable of a lot of... bad things." _Killing being one of those things... _Shilo thought.

"You've got to listen to me, kid." GraveRobber rose from the wooden bench with a frown. "Go to the funeral. Even if you don't like it or them. Even if the Largo brothers freak you out. Do it. It's a part of common courtesy. That and-'' He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. "You might get a lil' extra."

"Amber barely knew me," she meekly protested.

"Does that matter? Nope. Something tells me you're bound to get something. Call it a knack or a sense... Go for me. Can you do that?" He smiled.

"Okay..." She sighed softly. "Thanks, GraveRobber."

"No problem." The peddler gave her a lazed two fingered salute.

"No one will know... As long as I go... I'll make this quick. I'll be okay as long as I go this way... Come, come what may... At this funeral tonight." She began the walk to the graveyard.

Back at the Largo household, the brothers were getting ready.

"Tonight we attend the wake!" Luigi grinned, pumping a fist in pure delight. His suit was a deep black with a crimson ascot. He slipped on a equally black pair of leather gloves.

"All-a plans have-a been set!" A wolfish grin etched onto lips which were painted black. A dark pinstriped vest rested snugly on top of a black turtleneck with an equally dark trench coat. Pavi stepped out of his room, laughing. _Freedom is so close. I can almost taste it._

"GeneCo belongs to me!"

"Sister's face is-a mine!"

"At the funeral... tonight." The two grinned, taking the limousine to the key destination.

"Bloodbath... It was a bloodbath," GraveRobber's expression was unreadable as he peered out the barred window. "Several main characters of this tragedy died. A war between brothers lies ahead. A whole new legacy begins. GeneCo will undergo surgery and understand what that _truly_ means..."

Shilo swung her messenger bag over her shoulder, "I wish I'd fathomed this. Too many have died from this. Wish I could turn back time-"

_"Wish I could rewind the clocks. I wish I'd fathomed this. But wishes don't change the name of this game-"_

_She paused to gaze at the will._

_"I should not complain, since I took this estate. I'm to blame, because of this game..." She shook her head. Her crimson locks flowed with the movement._

_"I saw the look in my brothers' eyes. I thought I could trust the lies. I see now. I think I see what Mag saw- I'll become like the has been soprano!"_

_Amber slammed the seal of approval - GeneCo's- upon the document._

_"I wish... I didn't do this. But I have to. It's necessary. I can see my death. I'll do what I can. May it best the best and leave the rest... to them."_

_She swiftly folded the letter, '' 'Cause Murder-"_

_"Is."_

_"Crimson."_

_If only her name were Miss. Crimson._

It was a day like no other. Then again, funerals usually were. There was a surprising amount of people at Amber Sweet's funeral. The weather also took a turn for the better, but grim silence managed to hang through the air, leaving a peculiar chill. The time had come and gone. Mourners were here and there. Supposed "family friends" hung about. Strangely enough, the paparazzi hadn't ruined the wake nor funeral. Everyone wore a mask derived from melancholy. Inwardly, the Largo brothers secretly rejoiced.

They were free of their father's ridiculing. They were free of their sister's cruelty. Free at last...

Amber's body was as cold as ice as people gazed at her. She looked like a porcelain doll wrapped in a crimson dress. Her corpse was stiff and rigid. A smile that did not belong was carved onto her face. Pavi gave credit to the mortician for that...

Then, the will had been read.

GeneCo went to Luigi.

Pavi received the cosmetics department as well as money.

Shilo received money as well.

"I knew this day would come. It was inevitable... GeneCo will go to my dearest older brother, Luigi Largo....... will go to my beloved brother, Paviche Largo... will go to Shilo Wallace, a young girl with a bright and promising future..." It sounded like utter bullshit, but it was the writing of the Queen herself. The lawyer's words were bland as well as distasteful.

Later on that night Pavi had snuck back into the cemetery... for a certain trophy as remembrance.

"You're free to go. You were released on bail," a cop swung open the iron curtain.

His cerulean eyes widened," Really? Who could've-" _Why would the idiots even put me on bail?!_

"Kid." His blue orbs immediately softened upon seeing her. "How'd you pull that off?"

"You were right," Shilo laughed. "Amber was sweet."

- ~ -

"And why the fuck do I need you are here?!" Luigi sneered, raising his knife. Everything was now his. That included Pop's old office _and _GeneCo.

"You-a can't kill-a me..." Pavi softly protested.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I-a don't want-a GeneCo..." _Though I admit that I used to_. "Besides, I-a know what the-a people want and-a need." He arched a brow with a grin. "You'd be-a lost without me-a."

Luigi grunted in response, taking a gulp from his scotch. Pavi had a vague point.

All's well that ends well.

It was a plan so devious that should have been beyond him. Pavi was smarter than he let on, apparently. He was hiding more... This is clear evidence that murder can be successful, but be warned of possible dangers. Whatever you do... Don't fathom it, do it.

They devised the plan. They did the deed. They covered the scene. They wept brief tears. Who knew if the sobs were for past memories, joy, or pure envy. Murder shall forever be crimson. Blood will bring blood. It's luscious ruby shade permanetly stains their hands.

_Note_: Evil laughter. Why did I repeatedly say "Murder is crimson"? Lemme give you the 'duh' look GraveRobber gives Shilo in the movie. I focused on imagery and symbolism in this story. Blood will bring blood and so it shall. Is there planning for a possible sequel? Perhaps. I hope you enjoyed the story. I would like to thank my readers, subscribers, beta-reader, and dear friends. Gratzí! Danke! Gracias! Thanks!


End file.
